The present invention pertains generally to aromatic candles which emanate a fragrance, and in particular to an aromatic system wherein the system does not utilize a lighted wick, but rather uses an external flameless source of heat to melt the candle wax and release the fragrance.
Aromatic candles are well known in the art. When the wick of the candle is burned, the candle wax melts causing the release of an aromatic fragrance contained within the wax. The fragrance can both be pleasing to smell, and also can have therapeutic value. Fragrances can also be dispensed in other ways. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,231 discloses an improved fragrance dispenser of safe, simple and inexpensive design is reusable and can be utilized on a light bulb regardless of orientation of the bulb. The fragrance dispenser securely grips the light bulb at its widest point such that the light bulb may be oriented in any direction. Thus the fragrance dispenser may be used, for example, on a telescoping desk lamp or a swinging lamp where the bulb can be oriented in any direction not merely base up or base down. The fragrance dispenser is made from absorbent material that is non-combustible and reusable, such that the absorbed fragrance oil is vaporized to scent the room air with a pleasing fragrance when the light bulb is turned on and heat is generated.
The present invention is directed to an aromatic system, and comprises a new and more efficient way to cause current and/or modified aromatic candles to emanate their fragrance. Currently, a burning wick in the candle melts the wax thereby causing the fragrance to evaporate. The device described herein uses a flameless radiating heat source, i.e., a warm plate or light to melt the wax, causing the fragrance to evaporate. In its most basic form, the aromatic system of the present invention uses a halogen light that focuses light on the (top or other) surface of an aromatic candle (or a warm plate conducting heat onto the surface of the candle). The light (or warm plate) heats the candle surface and causes the wax to melt, thereby releasing the fragrance. It may also be appreciated that the aromatic system of the present invention is self contained, and may be constructed to provide an unlimited variety of aesthetically pleasing designs.
Several features can be added to the aromatic system of the present invention. First, the relative distance between the light source and the candle surface can be adjusted to control the amount and intensity of light projected onto the candle""s surface. Second, a dimmer may be used to control the intensity of the light and third, a variable focus can be used to control the amount and intensity of light impinging on the candle surface. These options allow for the effective use of different sized candles. Additionally, the present invention can be designed as a tabletop or be mounted on a wall. The candle used with the device herein can be a standard aromatic candle or a modified candle to produce an aesthetic design. The candle used does not require a wick, but may have one to allow the candle to be used by burning in a standard way. Additionally, the modified candle could have a chemical composition that is optimized for use with the system of the present invention.
Advantages of the Present Invention
1. The conventional approach in using an aromatic candle is to light the wick, which causes local melting of the wax and the subsequent release of aroma. There are several draw backs to this process:
a) Release of combustion products from the wick such as soot and small amounts of toxins such as acetone, benzene, lead and mercury into the air. Some of the wicks being used today in aromatic candles have metallic compounds to slow down their burn rate. These wicks release lead into the air that may end up being inhaled. Conversely, the present invention is clean, environmentally friendly and releases zero combustion products since the heat source is flameless.
b) The fragrance released by a standard burning candle is mixed with combustion products that decrease their aromatic effectiveness. The present invention has no combustion products so that the fragrance being released is much cleaner and more effective, so it can be detected sooner and has a stronger effect.
c) The use of burning candles has some inherent risks associated with starting a fire. Studies have determined that a number of fires in the U.S. are started by burning candles. On the other hand, The present invention does not have any flames associated with it, so the risk of fire is almost eliminated. The risk of fire is that associated with a low wattage light (about 20 W) which is insignificant with a proper design.
d) The typical life of a medium size (a 4 inch high by 2 inch diameter cylindrical shape) aromatic candle is about 24 hours. The same candle used with the present invention can last anywhere between 4 to 10 times longer, depending on design specifications related to radiance at the surface of the candle. The 4 to 10 times value is based on representative test results performed by the inventor. Additionally, unlike standard candles, the present invention (with or without the aromatic candle inserted) can be left on for long periods of time.
e) A burning candle starts losing its form in a matter of minutes (depending on the design of the candle), however, with the present invention, the candle will retain its form for many hours (depending on the shape and the relative location of the light source). Also with a judicious candle design, the candle can be made to retain its external shape for a much longer period.
2. The present invention is also a light source (a lamp) that can be used without a candle. Note that the specific design of the present invention is very flexible and can be made to fit different aesthetic requirements, wherein decorative housings or containers surround the candle.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, an aromatic systems includes a flameless heat source and an aromatic member including a fragrance disposed within wax. The aromatic member is disposed in the proximity of heat source, so that when the heat source is energized the heat source melts the wax and releases the aromatic fragrance.
In accordance with an important aspect of the invention, the aromatic member can either have or not have a wick.
In accordance with an important feature of the invention, the flameless heat source may be either a light or a warming device such as a hot plate.
In accordance with another important aspect of the invention, the heat source has an adjustable intensity control.
In accordance with another preferred embodiment of the invention, a structure for releasing fragrance from an aromatic member, includes a light, and a platform for accepting the aromatic member, so that when the aromatic member is placed upon the platform and the light is energized, heat from the light melts the aromatic member.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.